


Naughty Boy

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean in Panties, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Handcuffs, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Panties, Photographer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Cas has been a naughty photographer, so Dean decides to play a little game to punish him.





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: BDSM
> 
> Here's is another continuation of my Firefighter Dean and Photographer Castiel fics. The others are below, in order:  
> [ Just Add Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943235)  
> [ Quarter Past Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003283)  
> [ Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009997)  
> [ For a Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125752)  
> [ Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146497)  
> Just on the off chance, if one of you guys has a prompt for these two, I would love it. I'm running low on ideas and want to write more about them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!  
> ~Neal

Dean stepped back to survey his handiwork with a critical eye. Cas was sitting on the end of the bed, his hands bound behind him and locked in handcuffs, and he was completely naked. A drop of precum dribbled from the head of Cas’s large cock and began to slide down the length, gleaming in the light. Dean licked his lips, for a moment considering lapping up the treat but he held himself back from the notion, today wasn’t about that. This was a delectable game and Cas had earned a punishment, so Dean was delivering. It didn’t mean he couldn’t tease though.

“You look good enough to eat.” The omega uttered as he paused right in front of the alpha, his own body bare save for the pair of white lace panties that he wore. His own cock was hard and strained against the lace but he ignored it. He’d get what he wanted eventually.

“I could say the same for you.” Cas’s voice was a low growl and Dean could practically hear the alpha’s want for him.

“It’s a shame you were such a bad alpha. I’d be able to ride that giant cock of yours instead of spanking your cute ass.” Dean said breezily as he walked slowly to the bed so he was standing over his alpha. The scent of blueberries was thick on the air, Cas’s arousal was almost overpowering and Dean had to resist the urge to flop down on the bed and present his ass to the alpha. Instead, he ignored Cas’s whimper and sat down next to the alpha on the bed. “Bring me that ass.”

Cas moved as was directed and lay himself over Dean’s thighs, offering his ass for punishment.

“Good boy.” Dean hummed as he ran a hand down Cas’s spine, following the line of it straight to his rounded ass. He traced the curve of it, palming the cheeks in appreciation before he let his hand come to rest. He drew it back and spanked Cas. It wasn’t hard but it wasn’t gentle either. He’d intended for it to be compelling though he watched Cas closely, ready to abandon the game at the first sign of displeasure. “How was that?”

Cas moaned. “Harder.” He growled and wiggled his hips under Dean’s hand. “I’ve been very naughty. I should have asked before I took those pictures.”

Dean gave Cas a blank stare for a moment before his brain caught up with him. He’d caught Cas taking pictures of him earlier in the day, which became the premise for this punishment. In truth, it was a thin excuse for the kinky little game but Dean would take it. He drew his hand back and spanked Cas a little harder. “You should have. I think 10 strokes should be enough punishment for your crime, don’t you?”

“Yes, my omega.” Cas answered his voice still low and rough with arousal. Dean could feel the hard press of the alpha’s cock against his thighs as well as the dripping of more precum; his alpha was really getting off on this.

“Good. You’ve got 8 more to go.” Dean rubbed the cheek he’d just spanked then drew back once more. “Count them for me.” He let his hand go and the room resounded with the sound of flesh smacking into flesh.

“Three.” Cas’s voice was soft as he counted the strokes. “Four.”

Dean let himself get lost in the motion of spanking his alpha’s flesh.

“Five. Six.”

Dean moved his hand to spank both cheeks evenly, not wanting to exploit just one area in fear of causing real pain to his alpha. By the breathiness of Cas’s voice, he was guessing there was little chance of that.

“Seven. Eight. Nine.”

Dean rubbed Cas’s ass warmly before he delivered the last spanking.

“Ten.” Cas was panting in his lap and Dean’s thighs had a slick spot from Cas’s precum. Of course, this was nothing in comparison to his slick ass at the moment; for some reason, spanking Cas had really done it for him and he was leaking to the point that his panties were wet.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked as he examined Cas’s reddened ass.

“I’m fine.” Cas’s voice was tight with need. “I need you.” He shot a look over his shoulder at Dean and the desperation in the alpha’s blue eyes was palpable.

“Well, now that you’ve been punished you can have what you need.” Dean said easily as he started to maneuver Cas towards the bed. “Do you think that you can sit back against the bed?”

“Anything that you want.” Cas scrambled off of Dean’s thighs and crawled across the bed and arranged himself clumsily until he was sitting with his back propped partially against the headboard, though his hands behind his back were clearly making that harder. He stared at Dean hungrily, licking his lips.

Dean smirked as he crawled up Cas’s thighs, pausing himself so that his lips were hovering over the alpha’s purpled cock. “You’ve been such a good boy.” Dean dropped his head down and wrapped his lips around the head of Cas’s cock. The alpha let out a thick moan as his hips rose up slightly, pushing his cock deeper into Dean’s mouth. Dean reached for those hips and pushed them back down as he pulled off of the treat in his mouth so he could tease the slit with his tongue. He coaxed more moans from Cas before he sucked down that cock once more, humming his own arousal out as he bobbed his head up and down that length. He wasn’t intending to give a full blow job, he was just teasing his alpha, wetting his cock so it would be ready for Dean’s obscenely wet hole. Slick poured from him, soaking through his panties and slowly dripping down his thighs. He was more than ready to take his alpha’s cock.

“Dean… please!” Cas moaned, his hips trembling under Dean’s hands as he strained to hold himself back.

Dean took pity on him and pulled off that cock with a pop. “I needed you nice and wet for me.” Dean brought himself to his knees and positioned himself so that he was hovering over his alpha’s cock. He shifted his panties to the side, exposing his hole, then with his free hand, he held Cas still and slowly took him in. The moment that cock was past his rim, his body sighed around it with the hint of delicious burn that drove Dean onwards; Cas was so big that he filled Dean to the brim and that fullness was perfect. Dean dropped his body down until he’d taken Cas in all the way then he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s shoulders and kissed his lips. “Fuck me alpha.”

He didn’t have to tell the alpha twice. Cas thrust his cock up into Dean, holding nothing back. The pace was rough and animalistic and likely burned Cas’s abused little ass but the alpha didn’t seem to care. Dean had little choice but to move with the alpha, taking him in all the way then bouncing back up as they frantically fucked each other. Dean’s thighs burned with the exercise and the room filled with the scent and sound of them. Their skin slapped wetly with each meeting and there was the telltale squelch of slick between their bodies but that only encouraged Dean’s body to produce more slick. He could feel the pleasure building between them and he let that drive him on, he shoved his body close to Cas so his cock was trapped between them, rubbing against Cas. The friction was delicious and before Dean knew it, he was hanging on the edge, stars exploding behind his eyes each time Cas’s cock pounded into his prostate. Dean didn’t bother holding back; he came between them with a howl, his cum coating their bellies. Cas growled and gritted his teeth as he pounded up into Dean roughly, thrusting wildly until his knot pushed past Dean’s rim and popped to full, locking them together. Dean could feel Cas pumping cum out inside of him as he lay against the alpha’s chest.

He was panting breaths when Cas shifted uncomfortably and Dean started, remembering that his alpha was still cuffed. “Why didn’t you say something?” Dean demanded as he reached behind them and quickly freed the alpha.

“I was fine.” Cas muttered as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s body, letting his back fall fully against the headboard. “That was amazing.”

“Who knew you were that kinky?” Dean chuckled as he lay against Cas’s chest.

“I’m happy to try whatever my omega wants to try.” The alpha grumbled lightly as he spread kisses across Cas’s forehead.

“I wish I had taken pictures of you. You were so hot all handcuffed and naked.” Dean replied as he let his eyes drift closed. He wasn’t long for the waking world.

Cas simply chuckled. “We can always take pictures next time. I’d like some of you in those panties.”

“You got it alpha, whatever you want.” Dean murmured as he snuggled into his alpha. “We can do it as round two… after I nap.”

“Rest well, my omega.” Cas’s hands stroked up and down his spine.

“Love you…” Dean whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Cas held him warmly, his fingers still stroking the precious omega. “I love you with all my heart.” Perhaps, in his dreams, the omega heard.


End file.
